A Dramione Drabble
by BelieveHopeLove
Summary: I asked on my tumblr for drabble requests and my first three happed to work together into a three part story, how cool is that? The final chapter is M, so you have been warned. If you want to request your own simply message me on here, be sure to pick a rating, or find my on tumblr! BelieveinHopeandLove is my blog name! I look forward to doing more so keep the ideas coming!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Last night before I went to bed I decided to ask on tumblr for some drabble prompts to stretch out my mind and get the right mindset to get working on my fan fiction again. So far I've only had dramione requests which is perfectly fine to me. See, I've never posted a dramione story anywhere, and for people who have probably never seen my stories before and to want to see something from me is pretty freaking sweet. And to those who have seen my earlier fan fiction, I'm ashamed to even call it my own. I only keep it up because for some reason some people still like it.

If you want to request a drabble from me you can message me on here as well!

So here we go!

xxXXxx

**Prompt: Head Boy & Head Girl - Fear**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger**

**Rating : T, language.**

**Asked By : Anonymous(1)**

"Come on Malfoy, the storm's coming in!"

Draco sneered as he stopped his search for the snitch up in the air and looked to where Zabini was pointing, noting that the dark clouds were barely visible in the night sky. Checking his pocket watch he sighed before nodding.

"Fine, we'll cut practice short. Rest up."

He lowered his broom to hover a few feet above the ground before dismounting, wiping the sweat from his brow. Waving his wand at the box, he watched as the Quidditch kit refilled itself and closed it with another flick. Bringing the box in his arms, he walked behind the others towards to the showers. A little closet held the equipment and spare brooms as well as the clip board with equipment sign in and out sheet. He initialed the box back in and left to shower in his own bathroom.

The walk back to the castle was eerie, and even he had to admit that the war still made him skittish. Once the doors closed behind him, the light at the end of his wand looked a lot more bright as he walked towards the East Wing, finding the wall with a chip in it's brick. Muttering the counter spell to end the light his wand provided he tapped his wand in a quick pattern before whispering the password to get inside.

Looking into the elegant browns and creams of their shared common room he kicked off his boots on the small mat and set his broom down against a wall before shuffling over to their shared bathroom, eager to get out of the sticky clothes. Not as quick as he'd like, he finally stood naked under the shower head. Hot water soothed his sore muscles as he rotated his shoulders, trying to work out the kinks.

_Tomorrow we face Gryffindor._

Quidditch was something McGonagall and Potter debated heatedly for the upcoming year. Only months after the war most of their year received a letter with the chance to join the students and sit in for their NEWTs. Some, like Potter and Weasley, only stayed for a few months before taking the test and leaving. There were others, like Granger and himself, who decided to stay a full year, and thus the two of them were decided to be Heads. McGonagall said it was only sheer coincidence that the two of them had better marks then the seventh years who fought for the spot.

But as they all stood in her office the day before term started, she announced something that upset the Golden Hero.

xxXXxx

"_There's no reason not to!"_

_Granger gasped as Potter stood up and almost shouted at the older woman. _

"_Harry! Sit down!"_

_McGonagall simply sat with a calm expression, though those like them who had known her for seven years noticed the little twitch by her mouth, signaling her annoyance. _

"_Mister Potter, you must understand that the War-"_

"_Is over. You can't baby the students, they need a sense of normalcy. What better than Quidditch?"_

"_There are still some tensions amongst the students. You should understand-"_

"_Oh I do understand! The only way to get back to being normal is to do normal things. Quidditch gives something besides academics for the students to focus on, something to do on the weekends and-"_

_With a forceful tug Granger had forced Potter back into his seat, throwing him a burning glare. He himself simply sat back, silently agreeing with the both of them. However Potter's point was more favorable. They would go crazy doing the same routine over and over again._

"_I side with Potter."_

_The group of fifteen or so looked at him in shock. It's true they all were there that day he left with his family instead of continuing to fight, and most had called him a coward for it. But he didn't care. And there were some, like the Patil girl, Granger, Potter, a few Professors, and a few more he didn't care to remember who didn't see him like that. _

_McGonagall cleared her throat before turning to him._

"_And why is that Mister Malfoy?"_

"_Because the students need something to look forward to. They need something to work for. If we did nothing but sleep, eat, and study, what exactly is keeping us from pulling our hair out?"_

_The silence was deafening but in the end McGonagall agreed. That was almost six months ago._

xxXXxx

He snapped to attention as he realized he had dazed off. Even though the water was still plenty warm he knew that he would get yelled at profusely if Granger didn't have warm water tomorrow morning. After he quickly bathed himself, he stood in the bathroom with his grey silk pajama bottoms settling low on his hips, a black s-shirt covering his upper body, and a towel moving through his hair, trying to dry it at much as possible without magic.

Now in the silence of the night he could hear the heavy rain pelting the large window that covered most of the wall in the common room. It was a trick mirror of sorts. The prefects were the only ones who knew where they were, the other students had no idea where their common room was, and they couldn't see the window that looked out into the court yard.

Stepping out into his bedroom, he thanked his schedule for not having an classes on Saturday. Unfortunately neither did Granger. McGonagall had made sure their classes were together to ensure the student population that everything was indeed normal. Surely this tradition could've been in the letter he received about the Head position. Sitting on the couch he realized it would a while before he would be able to sleep so instead he decided to work on his potions essay, even though it wasn't due for another four days.

_Granger probably had her essay completed before bed that night._

He could envy the girl's ambition, but that was it. There was no hate there, not properly anyways. Her bloodline meant nothing to him, it never really had. But after his first year, his father didn't like that the girl beat him in nearly every class. Thus the word 'mudblood' was introduced into his vocabulary. Personally, he never understood it as an insult. Dirty blood, it was like making someone feel bad for their skin color.

But Granger understood it, and the hurt in her eyes was enough to make him want to smash his own hand. Even as a child he understood he probably cared a little too much for the girl. They weren't even friends, but in that same sense they weren't really enemies either. After their fourth year the teasing stopped. He didn't even talk to her, instead they often shared glances with pointed meanings. When he had been assigned to kill Dumbledore, he often betted himself that she knew he was struggling. He even overheard her defend him to her friends, Potter and Weasley.

"_Draco is not a death eater!"_

Oh how wrong she had been. No, his mark was fresh and so was his guilt. From the first time he overheard her he couldn't look at his arm anymore. An image he often wished for with pride was shattered by the reality of the crazy wizard being alive, in a sense, and very well intent on killing anything that wasn't pure. The irony was, his blood wasn't pure at all. No, his mother tricked a muggle into loving her with a love potion. When she stopped feeding it to him, he hated her and left. Her pregnancy with the early evil wizard was already past the terminating mark.

It was also the first year he heard her openly say his name. It was odd, for she was Mudblood Granger, and he was Draco Malfoy. The girl should've hated him, despised him in the very least, but true to her Gryffindor colors she wasn't afraid of him.

He could clearly remember the first time they said a word to each other in years.

xxXXxx

"_Draco."_

_He quit gazing at the black lake to turn to the girl dressed in a pair of jeans and a baggy pale purple sweater. Her hands were tucked into the sleeves, fighting off the cold. Draco himself couldn't even feel the chill._

"_Get out of here mudblood."_

_There was no malice in his voice, none at all. It was like talking to a blade of grass. What emotion could you possibly need?_

"_You're up to something dangerous, I can tell."_

_Her voice was wavering. He simply tilted his head, hoping not to give anything away._

"_I'm trying to have some alone time actually. Not that I need to explain myself to filth like you. Why don't you go cuddle on that ugly red couch with that ugly red headed Weasel? Oh wait, he would rather shack up with that Brown girl right-"_

"_Stop it! Don't push me away!"_

_All barriers were let down for just a moment. The girl was on the brink of tears but the frustration was there as well._

"_Listen Granger-"_

"_No Draco! You listen! You're in way over your head with _something_, I know it! He's making you do it, isn't he?!"_

"_Shut up!"_

_His fists balled tight by his sides, and he was now glaring at the poor girl._

"_Dumbledore can help you! I can help you! Whatever it is he has over your head, we can take care of it! Just come with me, right now!"_

"_You don't know a damn thing! Get your little bushy head out of my business!"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Just fucking leave Granger!"_

"_Make me!"_

_He held up his wand to her, his stance threatening. The feeling of being a trapped animal backed into a corner was so uncomfortable, he felt as if he could barely breathe._

"_Fuck Hermione, just leave!"_

_She stilled before letting a tear fall. He dropped his arm and pocketed his wand. Moving closer to her, he wiped it away with his thumb. Her golden eyes looked at him with such sadness, he felt as if he could drown in them._

"_I'll leave. But my offer still stands."_

_He watched her leave for a moment before turning back to the lake. Grabbing a pebble he threw it with all of his strength, admiring how far it went._

xxXXxx

Realizing the only thing on his parchment was a title and his name he sighed. Sleep however welcomed him to his bed and he embraced it thankfully. Ungracefully plopping his body onto the soft mattress, he closed his eyes in preparation of sleep before a loud thunder clap rumbled the castle, and only half a second later so did a scream.

Grabbing his wand and opening the door he raced to the other door, clearly marked 'Head Girl'. Knocking harshly he cleared his throat.

"Everything alright in there Granger?"

"Fine!"

Her voice wasn't just muffled by the door, it sounded like she were somewhere farther away.

"Granger, why did you scream?"

"Mouse!"

"There are no rodents in Hogwarts! Unless you count the SheWeasel of course."

"Ugh, just go away!"

Another thunderclap and another scream made him roll his eyes.

"So that's it. You're afraid of storms?"

"I am not!"

Moving to open the door, he frowned upon feeling it locked. Muttering the spell to unlock simple things, he frowned more at it not budging.

"Damn it Granger, let me in!"

"Go away!"

With that he left her door. Only to find his way in by the ajoining door in their shared bathroom. Standing in her room, he found it the same as he first saw it when they were given their tour. But upon first glance there was no Granger in sight. Frowning, he finally noticed a shadow of a foot under her bed.

"Granger?"

"Leave!"

Kneeling, he saw her face glaring at him, surrounded by darkness. Lightening temporarily filled the room before thunder followed. This time her squeak was muffled, but he saw the terror in her eyes.

Reaching his hand for her own, their eyes connected like they usually did, silently sending the other messages.

"_Come on out Granger."_

"_I'm scared."_

"_I won't let anything harm you."_

Slowly her hand reached out and grabbed his. He helped her out from under the bed and as she was slowly standing the thunder came again, and she fell into his waiting arms, muddling her face into his chest. His arms wrapped around her petite frame, as she shook.

"I-I hate this! Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, afraid of a little sound!"

He chuckled into her hair, absent mindedly noting the smell of warm vanilla.

"Hermione Granger, human being."

The words, though completely simple, seemed to have soothed her slightly.

"I've always been told what I'll be. A Dentist, a Scholar, an Auror, and I've never heard someone just say 'be you'."

"Yes well, it wasn't a Dentist, a Scholar, or an Auror who talked to me that day, by the lake."

"And it wasn't a Death Eater who saved us from his manor, it was you, Draco Malfoy. Future Potions Master for the Ministry of Magic."

He stilled and pulled her away only slightly to see her bright smile.

"Granger-"

"The Minister told me over the summer that he accepted your application as long as you finished your final year of Hogwarts."

"Oh? And I'm sure my name just popped up?"

He watched her cheeks tinge pink.

"Ah, no, not really. I sort of applied for the position myself, to get Ron and Harry off of my back but he told me the position was already filled."

"So where does that leave you?"

"A Healer. I really want to be a Healer."

He smiled into her hair, before softly kissing her crown. He didn't feel her even pull away in the slightest.

The next thunder clap barely fazed her.

"I should leave."

But he made no move to.

"Please don't."

His eyebrow raised, but he knew she couldn't see it.

"Would you wish for us to stand here the rest of the night?"

"Stay with me, in bed."

It was his turn to still.

"N-not like that! I just, I want you to hold me, please."

After a few minutes of awkward silence he moved suddenly, lifting her into his arms, making her laugh. Settling her into bed, he climbed in bed with her, moving the comforter over her body as well. Immediately she went to lay her head on his chest. He moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders, his hand softly tracing circles on her back.

His other arm rested under his head, though it wasn't really needed. He wasn't staring at the canopy, no he was looking at her as she talked. He had her talking about her childhood first.

"And so I pushed him down, hard! He scraped his knee and cried so loud, the whole street heard! His mother had a stern talking to my mother, but really my mother never punished me. He bullied me first, and I retaliated."

He laughed before moving a strand of hair from her face. By the end of her story she had shifted so she was facing him, laughter on her face and in her eyes.

"Oh Granger, picking on boys even when young. Had I known that I would've moved to duck when your hand went flying."

Their quirky banter went back and forth during her stories, she even slapped him on the chest for making fun of her attempts at flying their first year. As she revealed little stories from her adventures at Hogwarts, he found himself laughing along with her and grimacing when she revealed nasty details from living with a certain group of Gryffindor girls.

By the time she fell asleep, he was barely awake himself. But he did realize the storm ended hours ago.

XxXXxx

I decided to make my three requests into a three part story, because oddly it all works! So let me know what you think! I hope I didn't disappoint!


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Head Boy & Head Girl - Nightmare**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger**

**Rating: T, language.**

**Asked by: 50shadesofweasley**

"_So tell me about Weasley?"_

_Hermione's quill stilled on the parchment before looking up from her side of the coffee table. His book lay open to review the chapter for their test tomorrow but he wasn't looking at it. If he wanted to, he'd admit to himself that he had been staring at her for a while now. But he didn't want to._

"_What about Ron?"_

"_I was under the impression that the two of you were together."_

_She turned back to her essay, and for a moment he thought she was going to ignore him._

"_He and I didn't work out. I guess I should've thought so back in our fourth year, and probably every year after that, but I held onto the belief we were meant to be together."_

"_That's stupid."_

_Her quill jerk and a frown was aimed at him._

"_I didn't think it mattered anymore."_

"_Give me a reason other then 'fate' that you wanted to be with him."_

_She sighed before answering him again._

"_Because Ron meant a stable loving family. But as the years went on, and the more I saw him with Lavender, I realized that he wouldn't be happy with me. The more he grew jealous of Harry, the more I realized that in months, maybe years into our relationship he would grow jealous of me too. A relationship with Ron, other than friendship is toxic."_

_He didn't respond to her. Wrapped up in his own thoughts he simply closed his book and left for his room._

xxXXxx

That happened the evening after their night alone. Since then they barely talked to each other. Draco drowned himself in working his Quidditch team as much as he could, classes, homework, and studying for his NEWTs. He stayed out of the common room as much as possible.

He stared out into the pitch, for in only minutes students would be arriving for the Gryffindor and Slytherin match. He wasn't facing Potter anymore, and he was sure he could catch the snitch, but his head was filled with so much he doubted Voldermort himself could have waved a pair of lacy red knickers in his face and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Draco."

Turning around, he saw Hermione, out of breath, hands on her knees."Granger-"

"I ran all the way here from Transfiguration, I had to see you before everyone else arrived."

He grew confused as he walked closer to her, steadying her by placing his hands on her shoulders hoping she would catch her breath soon. Beneath his hand he could feel her heart beating wildly.

"Well, why?"

"Because, I want to know why you're upset with me!"

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that! You've been avoiding me all week! It's exhausting! I, I miss you. I miss talking to you!"

His confused expression melted and he pulled her into his arms once more, loving the feel of her small frame pressed to his tightly. This time her own arms were around him too. Finally, she caught her breath with a sigh.

"I've gotten out of shape since term started."

He chuckled and kissed the crown of her head before pulling away slightly, feeling a lot more focused.

"I have to get changed. The teams will be here any moment."

"I'll be rooting for you. I may be a Gryffindor, but you're my friend."

He tried not to looked shocked and threw on a smirk for her.

"You just know talent when you see it."

She smiled before pulling the front of his jumper and standing on his tip toes to plant a soft but firm kiss on his lips. Before she could pull away he wrapped his arms around her again and kept the kiss a few moments longer. Letting her go he tossed a wink at her and walked off the pitch into the locker rooms.

xxXXxx

"….And it's Malfoy with the snitch! Slytherin wins the game!"

He hovered his broom to the ground, not quite believing the snitch in his palm. Around him the students were loud with cheer, it became a dull roar. His team mates ran up to him, each clapping on his back before turning to each other. But as his feet hit the ground his butt hit first, and only half a second later warm, now familiar lips, were on his own. A familiar frame was in his arms and now grinning from ear to ear.

"Draco! You did it! I can't believe! Well of course I knew you would! But-"

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Quit talking."

He moved his lips to hers again, loving the feeling of her melt against his mouth.

"Go steady with me!"

But she didn't hear him, she was pulling him up and blushing as his teammates teased. Grabbing her and pulling her into his embrace yet again, he whispered his question into her ear this time. She pulled away and nodded feverishly before hugging him.

xxXXxx

That night they slept together again, though like last time sex wasn't involved. No they cuddled, and this time it was his term to talk.

She listened with so much interest it was refreshing. The students didn't seem to mind their relationship, oddly enough. He expected threats, scornful looks, and even a letter or so from Potter and Weasley, but none of it came.

His parents had yet to be told though he wasn't sure what he thought of them knowing. They were vacationing in Paris while he was at Hogwarts, determined to work on their marriage. His father spend ninety six days in Azkaban before being released, that night they left.

"Hey you."

He was pulled their common room and into the arms of a waiting Gryffindor. He felt her smile into the kiss and he pushed her back, still connected, so her back hit the wall. Her breath hitched as he moved his lips across the cheek, down her neck, nipping at her pulse point, noting what made her breath hitch.

"Hey yourself Granger."

Their lips joined again, her fingers barely under his shirt. He finally pulled away and moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

"This is crazy."

"What is?"

"This feeling. I want to be with you, constantly. I want to kiss you, to be held by you, I-"

"It's not crazy Granger. I'm sure most girls get like that in my presence."

He chucked as she swatted his arm and kissed the knit in her brow, making her sigh.

"Prat. Do you-"

"I have to tell you now Hermione, I'm not good at expressing my feelings. Actions speak louder than words in my mind."

"Right. Well, if that's true than I expect many kisses."

He smiled softly at her before kissing her gently.

"Oh Granger, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be sure to kiss you plenty."

She smiled back at him and snuck her arms around his neck, bringing him in for another round of kissing.

xxXXxx

A week into their relationship Draco experienced something he had never experienced with Hermione before. He was out in the common room, she had went to bed almost an hour ago, when he heard a piercing scream. His heart stopped before he rushed up, knocking the coffee table over and rushed to her room. Like usual lately it wasn't even locked.

Hermione was tangled in her sheets, sweat beading on her forehead, face twisted in pain, and suddenly Draco remembered exactly where he had seen that image before. Rushing to her, he carefully held her, whispering soothing words to her, not quite sure if he wanted her awake or not. Her hands clutched his clothes as if she could feel it in her dreams. Taking a deep breath, he focused is own mind before muttering a spell and entering her own.

xxXXxx

"_I don't have it!"_

"_Liar!"_

_Hermione twitched on the floor, the aftermath of another round of the torturing curse._

"_I'm not! That one's a fake!"_

"_Do you know what will happen to filthy mudbloods once the Dark Lord rules over? You become slaves! And oh, I will ask for you specifically Mudblood. Your blood is fit to serve under House Elves! Oh, I have an idea!"_

_Draco watched as the knife was pulled out of his Aunt's dress and it gleamed in the evening sun. Her nightmares weren't fictionalized, this all was real. This is what he himself had to witness. The first cut Hermione proudly refused to call out for. But as it became clear Bellatrix wasn't done, small whimpers slipped out._

_But it wasn't Dobby who came to her rescue. He saw himself step up from behind him, and stun his Aunt off of Hermione. He picked her up like he does now and carried her off towards the dungeons and the dream ended._

xxXXxx

"Draco?"

He looked at her then, to see her smiling. Tears dried on her cheeks, and she was gently touching his cheek.

"Granger, I'm-"

"Don't be sorry. You helped me. I, I don't have that nightmare often, it's usually when I get a little stressed that it comes out, but you. You helped me. Even if it didn't really happen-"

"I used Occlumency. I didn't-"

"Shush. Don't you think I know when someone's entered my mind? I trust you, with everything."

He kissed her then, relieved she wasn't mad.

"I trust you too Granger."

Her fingers touched the long scar down his forearm where the dark mark once stood. Now with Voldermort gone, for good this time, the mark faded leaving odd scars on the bodies of former death eater's. He resisted flinching away, curious to what she would do. He only wore short sleeves to bed, and lately he wore long ones so she wouldn't see. But it appears she had popped the button around his cuff and slid her fingers inside, feeling the bump.

"When you have children one day, what will you tell them about this mark?"

"The same that you'd say about yours."

She raised her eyebrow and in a bold move he admitted that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"After all, they'll notice the funny marks on their mummy and daddy at some time. Our children are bound to be intelligent beyond words, look at the two of us."

Her body had stilled at the start of his words but gently eased back into comfort. In fact, she was now smiling brightly at him.

"And with an arrogant attitude like yours, we'll be receiving letters every day from poor Headmistress McGonagall."

"My attitude will be the cause of the letters hm? What about when they started slapping and pushing down bullies."

"As if anyone would bully our children. Wouldn't they know who their parents are?"

"A ministry official and Head Healer of Saint Mungo's?"

"Exactly."

Draco smiled before kissing her lips softly.

"And with being raised to think like that, we'll soon have a new Minister come from our family."

"Wouldn't that be wonderful? Finally, someone who wouldn't let the power get to their heads. Unlike every Minister besides Kingsley of course."

"Of course."

"We should get to bed shouldn't we?"

He stifled a yawn before nodding and moving them both under the covers.

xxXXxx

I'm sorry this one is much shorter! I really am! Next chapter is the last, plus it's an M rating. Not sure if it will be the best, because it's a 'first time' lemon, and I really suck at those.

Let me know how I've done so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: First Time**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger**

**Rating: M - Lemon**

**Asked by: Anonymous(2)**

**It's a little late, but I guess I should probably say that I don't own anything of the Harry Potter franchise, and I've been simply stretching my writing mind by doing drabbles.**

**This is it, the last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

xxXXxx

Their first fight.

When Draco pictured himself in a relationship, he never thought he'd feel so strongly for someone. But that was it, wasn't it? When you enter a relationship, you don't know someone as well. If you asked him a couple of years ago, he'd say that his married life would be with a pure blooded witch he barely knew, who's sole purpose was to mother his children.

This was different, and it didn't include her blood. He knew Granger before they started dating, they already went through lows and highs that others couldn't possibly think of.

So why in the hell are they fighting for?

It started with a kiss.

xxXXxx

"_Mm give me a kiss!"_

_Hermione smiled brightly as she hugged him before kissing him on the lips. He smiled back before finally speaking._

"_I've missed you Granger. What are you doing to me?"_

"_Didn't you know? I'm the brightest witch of our age. I obviously slipped you a potion."_

_He chuckled at her before kissing her forehead._

"_You would be the only person to brew one without me noticing."_

_With that her face changed drastically. She pushed him away in a huff and stepped out of the common room leaving him to stare after her._

xxXXxx

The winter made everything less enjoyable. Quidditch was over, with Slytherin winning it all, and for that he was proud. But now there wasn't much to do.

"Draco, mate, can I ask what you're doing?"

"Shove off Zabini, I'm not in the mood."

The dark skinned Slytherin stood next to him, their view from the Astronomy Tower was breathtaking.

"Malfoy-"

"I was going to kill myself. After I succeeded in killing Dumbledore, I was going to kill myself."

Their was a long pause before Zabini's posture slacked and he leaned on the railing.

"Listen Draco, there are some things that I'm thankful for. I'm thankful for having cowardly parents who hid in Italy during the school year and summer, thus hiding me as well. But I wish I could have a relationship like yours."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you see it? Merlin your dim, aren't you? Granger loves you. I reckon she has for years. You love her too of course, perhaps you loved her first. Tell me Draco, how did you two first meet?"

He thought back, when exactly had they met?

xxXXxx

"_Not here. Figures. Father said this school was far inadequate education wise."_

_He muttered to himself, not noticing the girl approach next to him._

"_Excuse me."_

_She blushed as her slightly shorter stature lifted the book and tried to put it on the shelf beside his head. He watched her barely seeing her face behind her wild hair. Catching the title he decided to stop her attempts._

"_Actually, I need that book."_

_She flushed before shaking her head and handing it to him, their fingers brushing._

"_Of course, how silly of me. All first years have the same classes, surely someone else would figure out that this is the book Professor Snape was talking about. Sorry about that. My name is Hermione Granger."_

"_Draco Malfoy."_

_He extended his hand for her own, which she gave expecting a handshake. When her small hand was in his own slightly bigger hand he brought the back of it to his lips, placing a ghost of a kiss on her skin, enjoying the pink on her cheeks grow darker._

"_I, uhm that is, I'll see you around Draco?"_

"_Right, see you around Granger. Thanks for the book."_

xxXXxx

"A library? You really meet in a library? Why am I not surprised?"

Draco glared at him before leaning on the railing as well, watching the snow fall.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Of course not. Granger would chew my ass out for leaving you to your cold demise. Now then, let's talk about it. Why do you love Granger?"

He felt his cheeks heat up despite the cold."I never said that I did, you're the one who keeps saying it."

"Perfect. So if the feelings aren't deep then mind if I get her? So many of us have been trying to chase her-"

Draco's punch landed perfectly. He heard the crunch of Blaise's nose before he even felt the pain of his knuckles.

"Fuck! Damn it Draco I was messing around! Go after Granger damn it, whatever insecurities she has probably stem from the Weasel anyways."

It clicked for him. Swearing he walked past Blaise and started his decent down the spiral stairs only pausing to give some half assed apology to Blaise.

_Now I need to find her._

The first place he could think of was the Library. He had found that she actually hadn't stepped in there at all today. With a few choice curses, she received a glare from the librarian before moving up the stair case to the Gryffindor common room. Looking at the portrait, he found himself annoyed to the point of crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"…And then she said that I would need repainted to lose the weight! Hah, I can get skinny on my own unlike that cow! So then I told her-"

"Excuse me!"

"No need to be rude! What can I help you with Head Boy?"

"I need to know where the Head Girl is."

"Well she's not here! She was, came crying the poor thing but left only a minute or so later. Whoever she was looking for wasn't there. You didn't make her- hey, wait! I wasn't done with my story!"

Draco entered one of the portrait doors, knowing it was a secret passage way to a certain corridor. There he stood in front of a black wall, knowing full well what used to be there.

_There's no way this place is even still here. It was destroyed in the fire._

But as the thought left his mind the ivy and iron formed the large doors that slightly opened to reveal a bedroom of light blues and white wood. He heard the familiar soft cry and his heard began to ache. Slipping through the door, he didn't notice it close behind him.

"Hermione?"

She looked up from her spot on the bed, tears leaking of her eyes and looked relieved. He stood there as she slowly set the stack of letters and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Draco! You're freezing! Where the hell were you?!"

"It doesn't matter. Why are you crying?"

Her stern look faded as more tears fell silently.

"A..a lot of things really. Ron, he sent some nasty letters, and then what you said, well it was silly of me to get mad, and when you didn't come find me right away I thought, I thought you didn't want to _be_ with me anymore and-"

He shushed her by kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's talk about it. I would be a foolish man to leave you Granger. One little fight, some words being said isn't enough to break me from you, sorry to say. So if you want to be rid of me you better think of something clever. Now, what's this about Weasley?"

She pulled apart from him and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the bed, both of them laying shoulder to shoulder, shoes and socks off, before handing him the first letter.

"_Hermione Granger, please tell me that someone drank some Polyjuice Potion and kissed Malfoy on the pitch. I refuse to believe you would be that daft to actual put your lips anywhere near the ferret's."_

"I thought he was joking, or playing. So I wrote back that we were dating, and well he sent this one next."

"_You're joking. You've gone mad haven't you? Have you forgotten that his aunt was the one who tortured you not even a year ago?"_

"I of course was mad. Who wouldn't be? So after my angry letter, he wrote this."

"_He just wants in your pants Hermione! Can you really be so thick?!"_

"I refused to reply to him, so a few days later he wrote again."

"_It's a love potion. Or you've gone mental for loving that git."_

Draco was beyond angry. He felt like ripping the parchment to pieces but as if she sensed this Hermione took them away and dropped them to the floor."He's upset. Harry says that Ron is just jealous, and doesn't know how to handle his emotions."

"I love you."

Word vomit. That's what it felt like. He had watched her talk, ignoring his own anger and really looked at her like he had these past months. Blaise's words still rung in his head but that wasn't the deciding factor. It was the fact that she loved him. Through everything he had done, everything that he had said, and didn't say she found it in her heart to love him. Right now, she was looking as shocked as he felt, but there was another look in there, one that she had held back before but let it go now. Her soft brown eyes seemed to have a tint of gold that was love in itself.

"W-What?"

"I, Draco Malfoy, love you, Hermione Granger."

She rolled on top of him and kissed him soundly on the lips. He felt something wet hit his cheek and pulled her back to see her crying, again.

"I love you Draco, I love you so much. I'm not sad, they're happy tears."

He pulled her in again, sitting them both up so she was now on her knees resting on her heels while in between his legs that were bent at the knees. Her hands were in his hair, nails softly moving along his scalp while his own touched her sides.

When her hands moved, he debated if he should move back but instead felt her fingers graze the his chesta. He was growing incredibly warm. As if she knew that, or felt so herself, she broke the kiss to remove his jumper and tie. Doing the same to her, their lips met the moment they were free.

He didn't dare unbutton her shirt past a few buttons, not knowing how far she wanted to go. After all, they had only made out. To go all the way, that would be her choice one hundred percent.

She had his shirt off moments later, pushing him back and admiring his slim yet sturdy physic. Small nails traced patters of muscle he never bothered to pay attention to before slipping to his belt. The moment it became unhooked he paused her hands.

"Granger, we need to stop soon."

Throwing her own smirk at him, she simply shook her head before kissing down his neck.

"I don't want to stop."

"Hermione, I don't just want sex okay? I want, I mean-"

He stopped himself hating that he felt like such a girl.

"Draco, I love you. I love only you. I want to share this moment with you. I want to share myself."

"But, your married night-"

His button and zipper were undone, and she had tugged his pants off.

"Will be just as special. I've been waiting for this, for you. I, I read books, I learned a contraceptive spell, I-"

He kissed her before flipping them so her back hit the mattress.

"I love you Granger. I'll do this with you tonight if you promise me not to say no later."

"No to what?"

"Don't be silly Granger. When I ask you to be mine of course."

She blushed before nodding. He unbuttoned her shirt a lot faster than she had, for he was plenty eager to see what she was hiding under the baggy robes of hers.

When her bra was revealed, he raised his eyebrow. It was black with silver lace, his two favorite colors.

"I swear I hadn't planed this being tonight! I, well Ginny, she bought me a lot of lingerie that last Hogsmeade trip for any chance that you would see me. But I mean, they are _really_ comfortable to wear and they make me feel _sexy_-"

"Granger, if you say that you aren't sexy I'll mute you forever. Even without the sexy lingerie I still find it hard to control myself around you."

His lips went to her neck, already knowing the spot that made her hot. She whispered the spell while he unhooked her bra. He didn't bother holding back his groan. Her breasts were perfect. He wasn't saying that in a boyfriend sense, they literally were his perfect size. More than a handful, and not spilling out everywhere.

He began to tweak, suck, and lick them, feeling her pelvis move off of the bed and grind into his torso, trying to relieve herself of the building pressure. He knew she barely knew what was happening to her body. There were just some things she wouldn't ever learn in a book.

Sex would be one of them.

Unzipping her skirt, he silently told himself they would have sex with it on. The thought alone made him even more excited. Revealing the black lacy boy shorts underneath made Draco pause and appreciate them before slowly removing them down her body. Climbing over her more, he brought his mouth to hers while gently moving himself between her legs. One hand went to playing with a breast again, and the other snuck it's way to between her thighs where he entered a single digit, feeling his own sex twitch in delight with how tight and wet she was. Her moan into his mouth was something he mentally cataloged into his brain, just in case he was left with himself alone.

She called out his name softly, loving the way he was moving his finger inside of her. When she felt ready he added a second finger, and sure enough her discomfort lasted only second before she was drawing her knees up and grinding her hips onto his fingers. Taking the other breast into his mouth, he softly nibbled while moving the pad of his thumb that so happened to be on the same handed fingering her and had it rotate the small nub he knew would give her an orgasm in seconds.

With a few flicks and nips she was there, crying out his name in ecstasy, head thrown back and panting. He felt her sex pulse around him as he moved up. There was no way he was going to last her toying with him, so he skipped that part of their play and moved to position himself. Taking his clean hand from her breast, he moved her chin to have her looking him in the eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you t-"

He bit her and at the same time entered her, hoping the bite would hurt more that the actual breaking of her barrier. Her body tightened around him and her nails dug into his back, something he found himself actually enjoying. Turning the bite into a hick with a few sucks he turned back to her, seeing her closed eyes and wishing he could take the pain away.

It was her pain matter of fact that kept him from having his own release. His thumb slowly rubbed her nub, getting her to relax a lot easier.

"Draco, move! Please!"

Kissing her forehead, then her lips, he had her wrap her legs around him and slowly left her heat, instantly regretting it. But pushing back in left her with very little pain. With a nod she reassured him he could go his pace.

It was tentative at first, his own doubts now flowing in, but as she ground on him, he picked up the courage to continue. She was panting and throwing her head back, nails digging into his back as she orgasmed, bringing him along with her. He fell onto her a little bit, barely holding himself up as he spilled himself into her.

She kissed him then, so soft and sweet for what they had just been doing. He kissed her back, just as soft, not wanting to ruin the moment between them.

xxXXxx

**The end!**

**My first ever lemon in a male perspective, I hope it wasn't too dreadful.**

**Thank you to those three who gave me drabble pompts! I'm open to doing them the rest of the year, for that was exciting. I loved it.**

**Drop them into the PM box or leave them in a review! If you review without a penname, check back to me and see if I posted it or not.**


End file.
